


mechanalogue.er_rai

by ticoyuu



Series: the m in multiverse stands for mecha (original) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Mecha, Science Fiction, Tags to be added, no really i promise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticoyuu/pseuds/ticoyuu
Summary: The older Er Rai from another world's name is Re, and he sings to Teinne a song of healing.((cool waters, refreshing ice; the thawing of winter to spring. renewal, sleeping at peace with warmth in your heart, safety you feel steady in your blood before your conscious thought.))"Tell me," Re urges gently. "Tell me about your world."
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: the m in multiverse stands for mecha (original) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573129





	mechanalogue.er_rai

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the oc spam jdjfjfj// hopefully its not too uninteresting ahhhahah
> 
> very few of the chapters in this 'fic' will be directly related, just that theyre all tied together by like... multiverse bs and themes dkdjnd

## > teinne.re_forgiveness

* * *

The older Er Rai says the words he's been seeking for so long. "You've done nothing wrong, Teinne."

They're soothing, like a comfort song for a child having a nightmare. Teinne reflects on the usefulness of words. For a race like the Er Rai; long-lived and capable of communication in the ancient language of all things, words are trivial.

Words are trivial flavor additions to interaction, when emotions and feelings-- stories, memories, lifetimes-- can be passed wordless yet vibrant in thrumming, bursting song. Words are what people need to understand each other; the ancient tongue cannot tell lies, but as a pure conveyance of emotion, it can be easily misunderstood.

Teinne needs words-- Teinne forsakes words.

The older Er Rai from another world's name is Re, and he sings to Teinne a song of healing.

_((cool waters, refreshing ice; the thawing of winter to spring. renewal, sleeping at peace with warmth in your heart, safety you feel steady in your blood before your conscious thought.))_

"Tell me," Re urges gently. "Tell me about your world."

There's no simple place to start-- Teinne immediately has stumbling words on his tongue and turmoil in his insides and beneath the two of them, Re's mech vibrates at a low hum. It is living metal; it is a creature more timeless than the Er Rai, an existence that partners with them and they tune to life.

Teinne has never sang with the minerals and metals. The voice of all living things had been quiet since long before his birth.

Re takes in all of this without reply. He takes it; accepts it, and hums back soft and inviting; his wordless conveyance feeling like open arms.

Re's mech warms beneath him and Teinne unthinkingly sinks, boneless, toward its surface.

\--Across from him, the older Er Rai quirks an amused smile. Teinne burns a little, instinctively tries shying away, but in the end holds himself firm with resolve and defiance written blue in his gaze.

"It's fine," Re says. He laughs and it sounds like the whistling wind, and he is kind and friendly and most importantly, understanding. Teinne, a little at a time, a bit unwilling at first, opens himself to the living metal that pulses in time with Re's breathing; he finds himself torn open and scraped raw, and the story of his failure and shortcomings pours out in equal parts verbal and nonverbal--

\--and Re and his mech are a solid, grounding lodestone that weathers the breaking dam of Teinne's outcry, and Re holds him close and speaks softly like on that first burning-skies meeting; warm and accepting.

"I couldn't bring back the voice of the metals," Teinne says.

Re counters. "Why was that your responsibility?"

"The... the night I was born, the meteors sang chorus."

A briefly puzzled look comes across Re's features and vanishes just as quickly. "Sorry, continue," he says, noticing Teinne's pause.

"Everyone heard what the stars sang that night. ’_A__gito’... ’verum’, 「__ちりゅく__花」－_"

"And this was the night you were born?" Re frowns.

Teinne shrinks back, a burst of sourness coloring the mood. "..Yes," he looks at the shining, perfect metal below them, at the distant shining sky, at the horizon curving endless past Re's back, "and that was the last that they spoke."

Re is quiet.

"They foretold that I'd be-" he bites back the words _failing and falling_, "-that I would bring back the voice of the metals. Their... I was hope. I was born to save, I..."

Teinne trails off. Re is observing him with a small smile and he only says, "I know how you feel."

"What..?"

"You're the last hope, I am... _was_, the last Er Rai."

Teinne can only frown. "How were you the last--?"

At that Re gestures sweepingly at the broad landscapes with many features, not a single one the same as another, and inclines his glance towards Teinne. Teinne thinks he looks almost pitying, but decides for his own sake that it's only thoughtfulness.

"Tell me, Teinne. Is this your world?"

The question takes Teinne by surprise. There is only one world-- just as there is only one sun per galaxy; one song for _群生_, for all of creation.

\--And yet, he has never seen the sunset from below. The wind from the surface is warm and almost uncomfortably so. In the atmosphere and depths of space, there is only chill and cold, warmed by faint shades of metals and the wavering, flickering heartbeat of the Er Rai.

In Teinne's absence of response, Re continues with a slight shrug. "I've learned a lot of things since I woke up. Lemme tell you a story," he says, and his eyelids fall closed, and he spins himself and his mech in a song of storytelling with Teinne at its center.

_((waking alone, confusion, an alarming lack of memory. a heart that beats sluggishly, limbs that respond heavy as lead, a voice that grates like gravel. everything new, memories returning, slow and painful; loss and fear and difficulty looking to the future as the past has left you behind centuries ago. _

_and life returning like circulation to a trapped limb; the sky above, unchanged even through hundreds of years. an endless state of dormancy finally stirring-- the unchanging finally changing.))_

The sun sets far above, and the night is quiet and still. Teinne's shuddering cries are muffled against a warm and steady heartbeat and Re's mech offers comfort from below; finally the stillness feels like peace instead of anticipation.

The unchanging finally changing, Re thinks, and smiles to himself. Over the worlds he's visited seeking his lineage, there's always been one idiom constant to humanity that makes him smile--

_Like coaxing song from a stone_, he murmurs to himself, and gently rubs soothing circles on the errant Er Rai's back.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyones curious, i imagine teinnes chara song to be black bird by aimer! re.......re is a himbo when hes not being the mom friend and all star by smash mouth plays whenever he walks into a room KFJDJDJND


End file.
